


Date Night

by MadamRose (GypsyNoona)



Series: Fantasia [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Coercing but not really, Cum with no way to hide it or clean it, Gay Sex, Jimin wants it to even if his mind is clouded over by the sex, Lots of Sweating, M/M, Nipple Licking, Porn, Rude behavior, Smut, Vulnerability, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyNoona/pseuds/MadamRose
Summary: Now that Jimin's fantasy has come true, he wants to keep it going. It appears that Wonho feels the same. But can Date Night really live up to their expectations?
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Park Jimin (BTS)
Series: Fantasia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843513
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Date Night

Jimin: Taehyung, NO! Leave me alone!

Taehyung: But Jiminieeeeeee, I need it! (He whines desperately)

Jimin: Then go it from Jungkook! (He snaps at him with a seriously stern look)

Jungkook looks over at the two bickering soulmates. He loves them both dearly, but they are getting on his nerves. All he is trying to do is finish this video game before Jin gets home. He just has to get the high score so he can taunt his eldest Hyung. 

Taehyung: But I already got some from Jungkook. Now I want some from you!

He gives Jimin his best pout with full on puppy dog eyes. Jimin can't help the way his resolve begins to buckle. Jimin's sigh of utter defeat causes Taehyung to look even more hopeful. Jimin rolls his eyes, before looking away.

Jimin: Fine. (His disgust at his weakness clearly evident in his tone)

Jungkook: (Smirking at the screen in front of him) I knew you would give in, Hyung.

Taehyung ignores them both as he sports a boxy smile as he does a little dance of triumph. He then shakes Jimin's shoulders back in forth in a slight twisty motion.

Taehyung: You won't regret this Hyung!

Jimin: Here, just take it.

He holds out the bag of Honey Butter chips. Tae aggressively takes possession of the snack as if it is the last food on earth. The absolute joy on Taehyung's handsome face as he scarfs down the salty sweet snack lets Jimin know he made the right decision. He loves seeing his dongsaengs happy! He finally gives in and grins at Taehyung, shaking his head. The neglected cell phone in his lap, suddenly belts out his ringtone of Yoongi and Hobi Hyungs screeching Otsukare. Looking down to see Wonho's face on the screen makes his heart start racing. As it continues to ring longer than usual, Tae and Jungkook take notice. They study Jimin's face and then his phone. They give each other an excited look.

Taehyung: (Whispers) Answer it Hyung!

Jimin takes a deep breath and slides on the accept button. Nervously, he brings the phone to his ear.

Jimin: H-hello?

Wonho: Hey Jimin!

The voice on the other end sounds so sweet and sexy at the same time that Jimin's heart begins to pound against his chest as if looking for a way out of his body. He licks his suddenly parched lips to moisten them.

Jimin: Oh, hey Wonho!

It takes only a split second for Jungkook to drop his controller and Tae to chuck aside his hard won spoils. They both leap on to the sofa, flanking Jimin on both sides, as they push their ears as close to the phone as possible. Jimin attempts to shrug them off, but they refuse to budge.

Wonho: So... I....have been thinking....about....you know.....our....night together, a lot.

Jimin: Me too, actually. (He admits softly)

Wonho: Well...I got to.....missing you, and was wondering......

He pauses trying to gain his courage, and Jimin can hear someone in the background speaking in a hushed shout.

Hyungwon: Just man up, and ask him already!

Wonho must cover the phone when he responds, because the following words are indiscernible as Jimin waits for him to continue.

Wonho: Sorry, I'm back. I was just wondering if...um....you might....wanna go out....with me.....this weekend?

Tae and Jungkook's eyes go wild as they begin to look at Jimin while nodding furiously at him. Jimin holds his palm out at them to make them stop. They are so annoying, but more importantly - he is dying on the inside. He thinks his heart may punch straight out of his chest at any second now. But even still, he is smiling so big his eyes almost disappear. Realizing he is taking too long to respond, he quickly answers.

Jimin: I would love to!

Wonho: (Lets out the breath he had been holding in fear of rejection) Yeah?

Jimin: Yes. (Jimin says firmly when he hears the doubt in Wonho's voice)

Tae and Jungkook have officially lost it as they bite on their fists in an attempt to muffle their squeals of delight for their Hyung. The carpet beneath their feet dampens the effect of their feet stomping antics. Jimin mouths at them to quit it!

Wonho: Great! How's tomorrow night sound? (He sounds way more confident now)

Jimin: Sounds good! 

Wonho: So....pick you up around seven?

Jimin: I will be ready.

They make a little bit of small talk, before they bid each other a good night. As soon as Jimin hangs up, he fanboys so hard with Tae and Jungkook. That is how Namjoon finds the three maknaes, holding hands and bouncing up and down together. He stares at them for a moment with a look of complete judgment on his face, before walking right back out of the room. The three friends fall into a fit of laughter.

*************************************************

Jimin had had a tough time trying to fall asleep last night after his call with Wonho, and he had spent all day counteracting the dark circles under his eyes. Tae and Jungkook had been very supportive and helped him with his makeup and dressing for the big date. It was now almost seven, and Jimin was feeling jittery with nerves. 

Taehyung: Calm down. You look amazing. Besides, he is the one who should be nursing his nerves. You are perfect, and he is a very lucky man that you even spared him a second glance.

Jimin: (Smiling at Tae) None of that is true, I know you think he is as hot as I do, but I appreciate the pep talk.

Taehyung smiles at him, but Jungkook gives Jimin a serious expression.

Jungkook: Keep your cell phone on you at all times, and if you ever feel uncomfortable even for a minute, call us and we will come get you.

Jimin is touched that his dongsaengs care so much about him. He nods at Jungkook, who takes him into a huge hug. Tae swiftly joins them. When the doorbell rings, Jimin throws both of them off and smooths out his outfit. Tae and Jungkook fake offense at his eagerness to be rid of them after such a heartwarming display of affection. Jimin ignores them as he heads to the door. His jaw drops as he gasps at the sight of Wonho. He looks like every wet dream Jimin has ever had all wrapped into one sinful deity. Wonho also looks like he just saw the heavens open up and a real life angel touch ground in front of him. The two stare in awe at one another for so long that Tae and Jungkook come to investigate the hold up. Both of them are taken aback by how hot Wonho looks, but Jungkook quickly recovers. He eyes Wonho in scrutiny.

Jungkook: Take good care of my Hyung.

Wonho: (Finally taking his eyes off of Jimin) Of course.

Jungkook: He has my number on speed dial.

His tone is one of warning, but Taehyung takes it upon himself to ruin the effect.

Taehyung: Dude, his muscles are bigger than yours.

Jungkook internally cringes, but on the surface his expression never falters.

Jungkook: Doesn't matter how big the muscles. It only matters how you use them.

Wonho: I promise you won't have to strain yours one bit. I will take very good care of Jimin.

Jungkook slowly relaxes, and Jimin rolls his eyes. He turns to Tae and Jungkook and kisses their cheeks.

Jimin: I will see you in the morning. Don't wait up.

Jungkook goes to say something, but the two lovers have already moved on slamming the door in his face.

Jungkook: I think that went well.

Taehyung: Of course you do.

*****************************************************

Jimin is surprised when they pull up at a large two story restaurant called, "Vieux Carre." It is very well known for it's Cajun food, and he has always wanted to try their menu.

Wonho: Have you ever had Cajun food before?

Jimin: No, but I have wanted to try it for a while now.

Wonho: This place is the best. Very authentic. Plus there is a little shop on the first floor with souvenirs and things about the culture.

Jimin: That sounds nice.

Jimin didn't really care all that much about Cajun culture, but he could tell that Wonho was excited about showing it to him. Wonho smiled at him and Jimin thought he might actually die. Instead Jimin just bites his lip and lightly touches Wonho's arm. Wonho doesn't know why, but just that tiny connection between their bodies has fire rushing to his groin. The warmth of it seems to spread through out the rest of his body. He then takes a risk and places his palm on the small of Jimin's back to guide him around. They don't really talk much about the culture after all. They do however flirt shamelessly. Jimin can feel himself reacting, and does his best to not bring attention to the way he has to shift uncomfortably to accommodate for the sudden awakening.

Wonho: You know I tend to be a little jealous sometimes.

Jimin: That's funny, so do I. If I really like someone, I only want them to look at me.

Wonho: I feel the same way. I want their undivided attention. 

He studies Jimin's features as if there will be a test on them later. Jimin parts his lips as he relishes the possessive look on his date's face. He loves the immediate reaction Wonho has as if he is groaning internally. Jimin wants nothing more than to find a broom closet or a bathroom stall and suck....

Wonho: Are you hungry? Should we head upstairs?

Jimin: I am actually. (If only Wonho knew what he was hungry for) Lead the way.

Wonho brings Jimin to the elevator and presses the button. He then casually takes Jimin's hand. Jimin stops breathing for a second as he accepts Wonho's advances. Their fingers intertwine and Jimin resists the urge to fanboy. This is becoming a repetitive theme with Jimin, but he can't help it.....this is Wonho we are talking about! When the doors open, Wonho guides his date into the elevator. The elevator begins to rise, and Wonho takes the moment of privacy to lean into Jimin's ear.

Wonho: You look so sexy tonight, and you smell so good.

His nose nuzzles against Jimin's earlobe, and Jimin's breath audibly stutters.

Wonho: Do you like this? Us being so close? It's been a while. I missed your scent. (He trails his nose down Jimin's neck) The taste of your skin. (He glides his tongue along Jimin's flesh)

Jimin: Wonho....

Wonho's hand cups behind Jimin's neck as he pulls him in for a kiss. Jimin melts into it, and begins lapping away at the inside of Wonho's mouth. His hands hold Wonho's waist and pull the man's hips forward to meet his own. They can both feel how hard they make one another. Wonho reaches over and stops the elevator.

Jimin: What are you doing?

He tries to catch his breath from the intensity of their kissing.

Wonho: I want you Jimin, and I know you want me too.

His hand caresses Jimin's face. Jimin's eyes flutter as he rubs his cheek against the massive palm. Wonho smiles at him.

Wonho: What do you want to do Jimin?

Jimin: I w-want you to fuck me. Right here. Right now.

Wonho: I want to fuck you too baby, but I also want to feel your sexy mouth on me. Can you do that? Can you suck me off?

Jimin: Y-yes.

Wonho uses the hand on Jimin's face to gently lower him to the ground. Jimin immediately starts to undo Wonho's pants. Hungrily he pulls out the hard lengthy cock. He eyes it like it is his favorite thing ever, before he softly strokes it once. Wonho hisses.

Wonho: You are so beautiful Jimin. You are all I can think about. I really like you, and I really want you to want to be with me too.

Jimin: Is this your way of asking me to be yours?

He asks right before he runs his tongue along the underside of Wonho's dick.

Wonho: I-it is....damn that feels so good...

Jimin: Does it? How about this then?

He asks before he swallows Wonho whole. Wonho's hips buck at the sensation, while Jimin fondles his balls moving them back and forth with his fingers.

Wonho: Fuck yes!!!

Jimin begins to bob up and down his length, ever now and then pulling off to mouth at his testicles. He rolls the balls around with his tongue and then stretches the skin of his sac between his lips when he returns to sucking his cock. Wonho fists Jimin's hair and helps him take his cock deeper down his throat. Once again he is bowled over by the smaller man's lack of gag reflex. Everything feels so good, that he starts to feel his orgasm building. Not wanting to cum too soon, he pushes Jimin off of his dick.

Wonho: You are so good at that I almost came, but now it's my turn.

Wonho helps Jimin up to his feet and kisses him deeply, all the while he is undressing the enamored boy. Before Jimin knows it, his shirt is open and Wonho is licking circles around one of his nipple. His fingers pinch and pull and prod at his other. Jimin moans loudly and arches his back.

Wonho: You are so fucking hot...

He begins to suck harshly at the pert bud, which causes Jimin to grab at Wonho's hair and press him more firmly against his chest. Wonho smiles against his skin as he continues his assault. Jimin feels Wonho's fingers removing his pants and underwear, so he releases his grip. Wonho kneels down and takes Jimin's clothing with him, until Jimin steps out of them. Wonho then rises to his feet again, and slides his hands under the open shirt. He feels Jimin up as he simultaneously pushes the shirt over and off of his shoulders. Jimin is now completely naked in front of Wonho. His chest is heaving. He feels vulnerable being fully nude while Wonho's dripping dick is the only exposed nakedness on the other man.

Jimin: Please, Wonho....

Wonho: Please what, baby?

Wonho asks as he strokes his own cock while feasting on Jimin's body with his ravenous eyes. Jimin whines a little, and starts to cover himself.

Wonho: Ah. Ah. Ah. Don't do that. You are too gorgeous to be ashamed of your body sweetheart. I could look at you all day. You are so perfect. Why don't you prep yourself for me sweetie.

Jimin is so fascinated by Wonho's hand jerking himself off, he almost misses the command. When there is an awkward pause in the conversation, Jimin looks up at Wonho startled. 

Jimin: I am sorry. I was distracted.

Wonho: It's okay baby. I said why don't you prep yourself for me.

Jimin:(Pouting) But my fingers, they are too small.

Wonho: Awe, does my baby need help?

Jimin: Yes, please. (He says in a soft timid tone)

Wonho then closes the gap between them. He begins kissing down Jimin's neck and up his chin as his hands move to Jimin's back side. He kneads at the bulbous lumps. He then brings one of his hands up to Jimin's face.

Wonho: Wet them for me love.

Jimin wastes no time wrapping his lips around them. Wonho watches the boy work his tongue around them, and can't help but join in. Together they slick up his digits. When Wonho is satisfied they are lubed well enough, he brings them down between Jimin's legs. Jimin spreads his thighs to give his lover more room. A loud gasp leaves Jimin as the long finger penetrates him for the first time. As Wonho thrusts in and out of him, he continues to lick and suck at the skin on Jimin's throat. Methodically, Wonho introduces each new digit until he is four fingers deep in Jimin. The smaller man is now writhing and groaning and sweating profusely as he squirms.

Jimin: Fuck me, please! Please, please, please, I just need you inside me.....

He is almost panicking he is so lost in his needs. Wonho withdraws his assault, and looks at the boy with loving concern.

Wonho: Shh. I got you okay. I promise, I won't leave you hanging. I mean it when I say that I really like Jimin. I promise to take good care of you and your heart if you let me.

Jimin: Yes. Yes I want that to. Fuck Wonho, I need you to fuck my brains out, please!

Wonho: So..... boyfriends?

Jimin: Yes! I am all yours! Now take me already!

Wonho needs no further coaxing as he scoops beneath Jimin's thighs and hoists him up to his waist. He leans Jimin against the wall for support while he lines his dick up with Jimin's entrance. Jimin is so open that his ass takes him all in one slide. Wonho groans along with Jimin and then he starts fuck up into the boy. Jimin mewls and holds onto Wonho's shoulders. The pace becomes fast and sharp as he locates Jimin's prostate. Jimin is now yelping and whimpering which only turns Wonho on even more. Wonho turns them around until he is the one leaning against the wall. He then wraps his arms as tightly as possible around Jimin's torso. With his brute strength, he begins to use Jimin like is own personal human flesh light, pulling Jimin down roughly to meet his hammering upward thrusts. Jimin loses his ability to think, blanking out into nothing but the pleasure his body is receiving. He is like a little sex doll just for Wonho to play with. His pliant body wielding to Wonho's every desire. Jimin's head lulls backward and forward as Wonho bends and breaks his body. Both boys are wet with sweat and it is starting to soak through Wonho's clothes. Wonho doesn't care. Jimin feels like the highest form of ecstasy on his dick and he could spend the rest of his life fucking Jimin like this. Jimin is the first to erupt, spilling his seed all over the front of Wonho's shirt. The spent boy's head then falls limply against Wonho's shoulder. Wonho continues to chase his own orgasm. He kisses the side of Jimin's head as he finally fills him up with his own release. Jimin can feel it leaking out of his filled hole, and he wishes more than anything that he could just hold it all in. Wonho gives his boyfriend a couple more slow pumps, before spinning around again to pin him to the wall with his hips. His dick is still buried deep inside of his lover as he cups his face with both hands and kisses him with more passion than ever before. 

Wonho: I could make love to you forever.

Jimin: Do....it....

Wonho: (Giggles) But you look so tired, and I still need to feed you.

Jimin: Don't care....just want you forever.

Wonho: I think that is just the after sex haze speaking.

Jimin: Don't argue with your boyfriend, it's rude. (Jimin kisses him hard)

Wonho: I'll keep that in mind....boyfriend....

Jimin: Shut up! (Jimin grimaces)

Wonho: Make me!

Jimin kisses him again and they almost get lost in one another again. That is until someone bangs loudly against the elevator doors. Both boys startle and Wonho pulls out of Jimin. He gently sets the boy down on his feet only to have to hold him up when his wet noodle legs fail him.

Wonho: Oh baby, I'm sorry.

Jimin: Don't you dare apologize......best dick of my life...... (He laments as he quickly dresses)

Wonho can't help but smile at that while he tucks himself away. When they are clothed again, Wonho goes to restart the elevator.

Jimin: Wait! Look at yourself! You have my cum all over you!

Wonho: I like it, besides I can't do much about it now.

Jimin: What if someone recognizes us!?

Wonho: Just face me and keep your head in my chest.

Jimin: In the cum!? Okay. Okay. But what about you?

Wonho: Don't worry about that. I got us okay. Just trust me.

Jimin: I do.

Wonho steals a kiss as he restarts the elevator. When the doors open, he tucks his face into the crook of Jimin's neck. He doesn't look up at the angry group of people who have been waiting for the elevator. He just walks him and Jimin through the disgusted crowd, until they are outside the building. Only then does he let go of Jimin.

Wonho: Let's rent a room somewhere. We can clean up and get room service.

Jimin: That sounds like a plan. Then I can call my dongsaengs and let them know I won't be home tonight.

Wonho: Me too. 

He holds Jimin tightly all the way to the car, and then helps him inside. As he walks around the vehicle to the driver's side, he thanks his lucky stars that he can now call Jimin his own. There is an unusual amount of pep in his step as he joins his boyfriend int he car.


End file.
